OBJECTIVE: To initiate two concurrent longitudinal studies of an aged white population equally divided between the sexes in order to determine what changes take place in the following parameters: A measure of the structural status of the brain, the C.T.T. scan; measures of current psychological, psychiatric and behavioral functioning; measures of the sociocultural status of individuals; and measures of the physical health of individuals as they complexly affect the aged person's ability to live independently in the community. We will be interested in seeing then how linking the social-demographic characteristics with the organic measures and linking them in turn to the behavioral parameters will affect the dependent variable, the ability of the person to live independently in the community. PROCEDURE: The first year of the project will examine 200 white community volunteers equally distributed as to sex with minimum age of 65. All of these subjects will be living independently in their communities. These subjects will be followed throughout the four years of the project. In the the second year, an additional 50 volunteers will be studied by identical means but they will be individuals living in supervised settings in the same community (either in boarding homes or nursing homes) and they will be followed for the remaining three years of the study. All groups will have the following examinations: (1) Home visits from the sociological investigation team giving OARS Multidimensional Functional Assessment Questionnaire, (2) C.T.T. scan, (3) psychiatric examination, (4) physical and laboratory examinations, and (5) psychometrics examinations.